Conventionally, techniques for driving a diesel engine using biofuel and driving a generator based on the driving force of the diesel engine to generate electricity have been proposed many times. As these conventional techniques, most of the techniques relating to so-called hybrid power generation in which diesel power generation using biofuel is combined with a power generation system mainly using technologies related to the production of biofuel and fossil fuels such as gasoline and Class-A heavy fuel oil (Bunker A) are used.
Concretely, technologies have been conventionally proposed as shown in Patent Documents 1 to 9.    Patent Document 1 JP-A-2015-83461    Patent Document 2 JP-A-2014-171301    Patent Document 3 JP-A-2014-74147    Patent Document 4 JP-A-2008-30915    Patent Document 5 JP-A-2011-514859    Patent Document 6 JP-A-2011-500418    Patent Document 7 JP-A-2010-531912    Patent Document 8 JP-A-2010-519926    Patent Document 9 JP-A-63-85250Here, the prior art described in Patent Document 1 mentioned above relates to a hybrid electric vehicle and a method of manufacturing the hybrid electric vehicle, wherein the cruising distance is longer, the battery pack is more compact, and a lighter hybrid which uses little fossil fuel Technologies related to electric vehicles are disclosed. Further, the above-described prior art described in Patent Document 2 relates to a vehicle using electric power from thermal photovoltaic power generation using heat as a power source, which discloses a technology relating to an electric vehicle that is capable of traveling immediately after getting on, has a long traveling distance, has a simple structure and has high energy efficiency.
In addition, the prior art described in Patent Document 3 described above recovers used tempura oil (waste edible oil) discharged from homes and business establishments, removes and refines oxidation/degradation products, and uses petroleum kerosene and 50:50 or 40:60 (kerosene 40%), adding predetermined additives in an amount of 0.01 to 0.2 wt. %, completely dispersing and dissolving each other by ultrasonic irradiation method, wherein technologies related to bio fuel oils that are inexpensive and friendly to the global environment are disclosed. In addition, the prior art described in the above-mentioned patent document 4 relates generally to power generation and efficient recovery of carbon dioxide, specifically, to reduction of NOx emissions and integration of gas turbine exhaust gas recirculation, and which discloses a technology relating to an exhaust gas recirculation type power generation system.
In addition, the prior art described in Patent Document 5 described above is similar to the contents described in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1, and discloses a hybrid electric vehicle, a part design thereof, and a related technique. Further, the prior art described in Patent Document 6 relates to a hybrid vehicle, specifically to a hybrid transmission mechanism (power train), which includes an electric motor for driving a pair of wheels of a vehicle, and an electric motor and an energy storage means electrically connected to the electric motor for supplying the electric power to the electric motor.
Further, the prior art described in Patent Document 7 mentioned above relates to biofuel, an industrial distilled cashew nut shell liquid (CNSL) as one component of biofuel, a technique relating to the manufacturing method and compounding method thereof disclosed doing. The prior art described in Patent Document 8 mentioned above relates to bioconversion of carbon dioxide in a flue gas by a photosynthetic organism, and in a method of growing photosynthetic organisms, a fossil fuel Comprising the step of providing exhaust gas from a power plant to an organism, wherein the gas has been desulfurized beforehand. Carbon dioxide (CO2) in the exhaust gas rises above the concentration of carbon dioxide released from the power plant. Further disclosed is a method of producing omega fatty acids and biofuels comprising the step of growing microalgae by providing exhaust gases from a fossil fuel power plant to said microalgae.
Still, furthermore, the prior art described in the above-mentioned Patent Document 9 discloses a technique for setting the heating temperature to 60° C. when heating the palm oil flowing through the pipe leading from the fuel tank to the diesel engine It is nothing, in the situation where the purification technology of palm oil is still immature, it is common sense that the protein component solidifies at the heating temperature of palm oil at 60° C., and a solid content is produced in the palm oil, which causes filter clogging in the era. If the heating temperature of the palm oil flowing through the pipe leading from the fuel tank to the diesel engine is set to 60° C. classified as a low temperature as described above, the temperature difference for heating the palm oil after being supplied to the diesel engine becomes It is inevitable to control the temperature in a high temperature region, and when the temperature exceeds 100° C., problems such as difficulty in maintaining quality due to high temperature deterioration occur separately.
In this way, in the technology of driving a diesel engine using a conventional biofuel and driving a generator based on the driving force of the diesel engine to generate electricity, there are hybrid power generation systems mounted in vehicles, in the power generation system which is related only to technology and biofuel composition and actually drives a diesel engine using biofuel and drives a generator based on the driving force of this diesel engine to generate electric power Without recognizing the problem related to the solidification of the fuel generated in the fuel tank, it did not include any suggestion to solve this problem.